bestfriendsbrotherfandomcom-20200214-history
Ally Lynch
"Ally Ryan Lynch (neé Vegaz)" is a character in Best Friend's Brother Personality Ally is a little crazy and doesn't speak up often. It depends on who she's with, if she speaks or not. Ally is different and stands for what she's believing. She is also really stubborn and stands for what she believes in. She feels guilty really fast, but tries to fight it and deny it. When she's with poeple she likes or alone, she can be loud, crazy and silly '' Biography ''Ally Vegaz was born on April 22, 1997 in Mannheim to Daniella Vegaz. She has a sister called Hayley and a brother called Ryland, who goes by Ryan. She was never good in speaking english, but changed it with watching TV-Shows and movies in english. She also listens to english music, like R5. Her biggest dream is it to live in Los Angeles, California. After she saw R5 live in concert she goes starts her year in America and attends the Los Angeles Beach High School and becomes best friends with Ryland. Physical Appearance Ally has brown hair and brown eyes. She likes comfortable clothes and hates skirts and dresses more than everything. Her style is a tomboy style, but also with girly '' Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths ''Add to this character's strengths! Weaknesses Add to this character's weaknesses! Relationships Family 'Ross Lynch (husband)' Ross is Ally's celebrity crush and when they officially meet, they fall in love instantly. They started dating fast, got engaged after just one year of relationship and got married on September 21, 2015 (See: Rally) In Laws 'Ryland Lynch (best friend; brother-in-law)' Ally and Ryland are best friends and often act like a couple. (See: Alland) '[[Riker Lynch'|Riker Lynch]] (brother-in-law) [[Rocky Lynch'|Rocky Lynch]] (brother-in-law)' Ally and Rocky kinda have a love/hate relationship. They aren't friends and they aren't enemies. They kinda are frenemies (See: Allcky) 'Rydel Lynch (sister-in-law)' Ally can always come to Rydel when she needs advice (See: Rydally) 'Ellington Ratliff' 'Vanessa Davenport' Ally and Vanessa used to hate each other, but now they are close friends (See: Vanally) 'Laura Marano (close friend)' Ally and Laura are close friends (See: Lally) 'Sina Trace (best friend)' Sina can always talk to Ally about everything and they are close friends (See: Sally) 'Irina Schneider (best friend)' Ally and Irina went to the R5 concert in Mannheim together and were shown to be best friends (See: Irally) ''Family'' 'Daniella Vegaz (mother)' 'Hayley Vegaz (sister)' 'Ryan Vega (brother)' Ryan and Ally started off, not liking each other until they found out that they are siblings (See: Rylly) Former Friends 'Sasha Curda' They lost each other after Sasha left L.A. [[Wren Williams|'Wren Williams']] [[Terry Williams|'Terry Williams']] Romantic Relationships Ross Lynch (husband) *'Started:' "Sparks Fly" *'Engagement:' "Proposal" *'Marriage:' "The Wedding" Filmography Trivia *''She's a R5 fan'' *''Her celebrity crush is Ross Lynch'' *''She and Ross started dating in Sparks Fly'' *''She really cares about her nails and freaks out when she loses nail polish'' *''She owned a LG Optimus L7 (phone)'' *''She attends the same school as Ryland, Laura, Lindy, Logan and Irina'' *''She and her sister are the only ones in their family with a "Y" in their name (until they found out about Ryan, who's first name is Ryland)'' *''Ally used to act like she's talking to Ross and pretened to be his girlfriend'' *''Ally's second is Ryan'' *''Her new guest family are the Benward's: Maxi and Eric, two famous actors and their son Logan '' *''Her two best friends are Ryland and Irina'' *''Her close friends are Sina and Laura'' *''She stars in Laura's music video Redial as her best friend'' *''She's engaged to Ross Lynch'' *''She's bad at scams'' *''She found out about Ryan being her brother, while trying to scam her teacher, by telling him Ryan would be her brother and he wanted a blood test and he didn't believe the first one, so he made one himself and gave the letter, after reading it, to Ryan and Ally'' *''She's vegetarian'' *''She got married to Ross in The Wedding'' *''She wants to take a break from school before going to college'' *''She will still go by Ally Vegaz as her stage name'' *''She is pregnant with her first child'' Gallery ''To see Ally's gallery click here '' Category:Character Category:Female Category:Main Category:Vegaz Category:April 22 Category:1997 Category:Ryan (first name) Category:Ryan Vegaz Category:Ally (first name) Category:Actor Category:Vegeterian Category:Los Angeles Beach High School Alumi